villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toro Calican
Toro Calican is the main antagonist of the Mandalorian episode "The Gunslinger". Toro was a bounty hunter during the time of the New Republic. Looking to get into the Bounty Hunters' Guild, Calican took a job to find the assassin Fennec Shand on Tatooine. Calican encountered the bounty hunter known as the Mandalorian in the Mos Eisley Cantina, seeking assistance with the job. They managed to capture Shand, who informed Calican that the Mandalorian was a target of the Guild. Calican killed Shand, and instead sought to turn in the Mandalorian. Returning to the Mandalorian's starship, the Razor Crest, Calican captured the child that the Mandalorian had rescued from the Guild. The Mandalorian killed Calican, leaving Tatooine with the child. He was portrayed by Jake Cannavale. Biography Meeting the Mandalorian At some point, Calican became a bounty hunter with the hopes of joining the Bounty Hunters' Guild. He left the Mid Rim and travelled to Tatooine when he accepted a bounty placed on Fennec Shand, an assassin who worked for various crime syndicates. While residing in Chalmun's Cantina, he encountered the bounty hunter known as the Mandalorian, who was looking for jobs to earn credits. Calican introduced himself and displayed Shand's bounty puck. He explained his mission and offered to team up with the Mandalorian to hunt her down. The Mandalorian refused, claiming that he would fail as Shand was a highly skilled mercenary. As the Mandalorian was about to leave the cantina, Calican revealed that this was his first bounty and offered all his credits, finally convincing the Mandalorian. He asked for the tracking fob, but Calican destroyed it claiming he had her location memorized. The Mandalorian then told Calican to prepare two speeder bikes outside of Bay three-five. Hunt for Fennec Shand Calican brought the speeder bikes as requested and greeted the mechanic Peli Motto outside the docking bay. The two took off for the Dune Sea, but stopped on the way upon noticing a blockade of banthas and Tusken Raiders. As he used his binoculars to scan the horizon, he was startled by two Tusken Raiders. The Mandalorian convinced them to pass through and gave them Calican's binoculars as payment. Upon reaching Shand's location, they spotted a dewback dragging a dead bounty hunter. Calican waited as the Mandalorian made his way to the dewback to inspect the body. When Shand began attacking the Mandalorian, Calican took cover as the Mandalorian ran back to his location. The Mandalorian decided that they wait until nighttime to make their move on Shand, with Calican taking first watch. When the suns set, Calican attempted to wake the Mandalorian up, but found him asleep. He played with his blaster pistol, aiming it at his partner, but the Mandalorian caught his act. A startled Calican then holstered his blaster, claiming he was only trying to wake him up. The two then got on their bikes and proceeded to reach Shand's position, alternating between flash charges to avoid her sniper bolts. While the Mandalorian's bike was shot down, he took the opportunity to sneak up behind the assassin. While holding her at gunpoint, Shand threw a blade and knocked the bounty hunter's hand off-balance, allowing her to close in and fight him head on. Calican attempted to subdue her, but Shand ultimately defeated him. While strangling him, the Mandalorian arrived at their position and held her at gunpoint, freeing Calican in the process. Betrayal After capturing Shand, he two brought her to the remaining speeder bike. The Mandalorian instructed Calican to find the dewback they saw earlier, but he refused, stating that he would be leaving his bounty and ride behind. With the Mandalorian gone, Calican and Shand slept until the next sunrise. After waking up, Shand offered him double the price of her bounty, but Calican refused stating that turning her in would allow him to join the Bounty Hunters' Guild. She then explained that the Guild was hunting a far more valuable set of targets, the Mandalorian and the target that accompanied him. She coaxed the bounty hunter, revealing that the Mandalorian attacked the Guild while escaping Nevarro with the high value target in hand, and that turning them in would bolster his reputation greatly. She offered to help him capture the traitor. However, Calican shot Shand after he figured out she would kill him if he set her free. After killing the assassin, he got on his bike and made his way back to Bay Three-Five, taking Motto and the Child as hostages. The Mandalorian returned to the docking bay upon discovering his treachery. While standing behind Motto with the Child in hand on the Mandalorian's starship, the Razor Crest, Calican ordered the Mandalorian to drop his blaster and raise his arms so that the mechanic could cuff him. He boasted that turning them in would make him a legendary bounty hunter. However, the Mandalorian activated a flash charge and blinded him. The Mandalorian used the opportunity to move to his right side and shoot him dead. After securing the Child, the Mandalorian took the credits off Calican's body and paid Motto his starship's repair fees. As the bounty hunter left Tatooine, Motto ordered her pit droids to move his body out of the docking bay and into Beggar's Canyon. Personality Calican had brown hair, brown eyes and light skin. He was eager to enter the Bounty Hunters' Guild, going so far as to pay all of his credits to the Mandalorian in order to achieve his goal, and eventually betraying him in order to achieve a high level of fame in the Guild. He was also inexperienced in various situations, such as dealing with Tusken Raiders or engaging in hand-to-hand combat with Fennec Shand, a dangerous and highly skilled assassin. When Shand convinced Calican that betraying the Mandalorian would be more profitable that turning her in, he shot her, knowing that freeing her may lead to his death. Navigation Category:Mercenaries Category:Male Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:One-Shot Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Cowards Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Abusers